


Special

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vern and Keller just before Operation Toby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special

”Give him a Keller special,” said Vern.

”What’s that?” asked James.

“Seduce and abandon,” said Vern.

“Oh yes,” said Keller. “Is he good looking at least?”

“If you like them preppy,” said Vern. “He has a sweet ass.”

Keller smirked. “Can’t wait to get him dirty.”

“I kinda did that for you,” said Vern.

“I can teach him a few new tricks,” said Keller.

“Don’t forget the abandon part,” said Vern.

“I know. But you have to get him hooked for that to work. You need to get him to die for a taste of what ya got. Need to make him your cockslut.”

“Or you could just hit him,” said James.

“That blunt approach got him to bite your dick off,” said Keller.

Vern chuckled and James huffed.

“We’d best be leaving,” said Vern. “They’ll bring your prey over soon.”

“See ya,” said Keller.

Vern left with James.

*

There was the man himself, accompanied by the guard with nice tits.

He looked less wimpy than expected and was unkempt and unshaven.

Still, he had a nice ass, and deep blue eyes.

Chris knew he could work his magic.

This one was special, he knew that already.


End file.
